The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) seeks to collect, analyze, develop and disseminate information and recommendations on radiation protection and measurements and to foster cooperation among organizations concerned with radiation protection and measurements. After identification of an area in which NCRP recommendations would be useful, the Council initiates research aimed at: 1. Assessment of the available information which is pertinent to the problem. 2. Identification of areas where more information is needed. 3. Synthesis of present knowledge relevant to the problem area into practical recommendations on radiation protection and measurement which also highlight areas in need of further study. The Council's program is a broad one and is expanding rapidly to meet the growing need for recommendations in this area. The Council's work is illustrated by the following list of representative projects on which research is now underway: 1. Radiation exposure from consumer products. 2. Environmental radiation measurements. 3. Waste disposal. 4. Biological aspects of radiation protection criteria. 5. Radiation resulting from nuclear power generation. 6. Radiation associated with medical examinations. 7. Natural background radiation. 8. Apportionment of radiation exposure.